


BTS - Catching up on Time (V x Cassandra)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [120]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is the next chapter in V and Cassandra’s storyline, following the birth of their son, Gabriel in ‘Over Paradise’. This is set shortly after he finishes his enlistment.You can find V's headcanon fics listed in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247588746/bts-vs-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 4





	BTS - Catching up on Time (V x Cassandra)

She heard a struggle on the front steps and rushed to the hallway, swinging the heavy, wooden door open. The wind was sharp and brisk; its immediate gust taking her breath away as she stepped onto the porch. Taehyung’s hair had already started to grow back in thick, black waves which hung over his forehead, blocking his eyes from view as he bent down and lifted the front wheels of the pushchair up the thick stone steps. 

“Do you need any help?” Cassandra asked with a sinking heart, wondering whether allowing them go for a walk in such conditions had been a good idea. A quick look inside the bundle of blankets reassured her; the baby’s cheeks were a little reddened but he otherwise looked happy to be out. 

“I’ve got it…” Taehyung murmured a little breathless as he maneuvered the stroller and steadied it at the top of the stairs. Under normal circumstances, the walkway up to the apartment was easy to navigate but the wind was picking up, blowing dried leaves and debris onto the path. 

“Okay, we’re through here…” She grasped for the pram before he could argue and ushered them inside, where it was warm. Glancing back, she noticed his cheeks were blushed as he hesitated by the front door, looking around the narrow hallway. The apartment smelt of her; of jasmine and violet, along with the natural warmth of her skin and the floral shampoo she used. Beneath that, there was the faintest odour of sweet milk and the powdery, cosmetic scent of baby powder and fresh wipes. 

“He’s not here…” Cassandra gently reassured, gesturing for him to close the door behind them before the wind picked up again. He hesitated for a moment before complying. 

“Where is he?” 

She got to one knee once the break had been applied to the pushchair, beginning the task of unwrapping her son from the thick pile of knitwear which he had been bundled into. “Work…” She looked up, sensing he was watching her carefully. “I don’t know why you’re so bothered…Max likes you.” She shrugged casually. “You can take your coat off…”

“Does he?” He sounded doubtful but complied in unraveling the long, striped scarf from around his neck before moving onto the long camel-coloured mac, making himself more at home. 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Cassandra couldn’t help but match her son’s bright smile as she untucked the edges from around his lap, smoothing the dark curls from his head with her palm. She saw Taehyung’s shoulders move from the edge of her vision, bottom lip pouting a little. 

“What does he do again?” He asked, sounding a little bored. 

She held back another eye-roll, knowing he was being awkward. “I told you…” Her dry tone was a little more evident, but she couldn’t help it. “He runs these art therapy classes at the community centre.”

“You’re dating a Swedish therapist?”

She almost expected the disapproval in his voice, but found it grating nonetheless. “He’s not a therapist…” She explained half-heartedly, feeling the point was lost on him. Wrapping her arms around her son, she brought herself to her feet with a small groan. The floor had been cold beneath her covered knees and he was heavier than he looked. “It’s just something for people to do. Other mothers…” She sensed he wasn’t getting the point and turned away, leading them down the hall and into the sitting room. “Gabriel likes to go…meet other kids.” She shrugged. “I hold the brush in his hand while he paints rainbows…he made one for you…”

“Does he teach in Swedish?” He interrupted. 

Now she was facing away, she did roll her eyes. He had clearly been paying more attention than he let on the last time he had visited, when he met the older man for the first time. The atmosphere had been painfully awkward and she was almost relieved when Taehyung had left, taking Gabriel out by himself for the first time. The thought of being away from her son for an entire afternoon had weight heavily on her mind all morning; she had visions of the younger man turning away for a moment and losing sight of the stroller, or of a kidnapper jumping out of the bushes and stealing the baby away, but the uncomfortable static which swam between the two men had been dense; almost matte, like a thick fog in the air. She hustled Taehyung and her son out of the building quicker than she was happy to admit. 

“No…he teaches in Korean. Sometimes English.”

“English?” The trace of denunciation was hard to ignore. 

“Language of Shakespeare.” She confirmed a little sarcastically, lowering Gabriel onto the sofa before turning back to look at Taehyung who had collected the bundle from the pushchair. “I thought you might like our son to grow up multilingual…”

A shadow crossed his features, knowing full-well this had been discussed and agreed on. He was silent for a moment and she anticipated one last jibe coming her way, knowing he couldn’t help himself.

“Does Max always date his students?”

She smiled cheerfully, almost enjoying herself. “No…just me.” She lowered her gaze to the striped knitwear in his hand. “Is that new?” 

He looked down, knowing the topic was closed and nodded. “I brought an extra blanket.” 

She smirked, feeling the tension dissipate. “I’m surprised he didn’t throw it on the floor.”

“He did…” He murmured drily. 

This made her laugh and she looked from the blanket to the baby. “He likes doing that. The place was a mess before you went out. I’ve spent all morning tidying…”

He looked around the living room, spotting a familiar jumble of plastic figures in one corner which had been righted and alighted by size in a way which suggested Cassandra had organised them. A miniature giraffe book-ended the line, followed by a hippopotamus, rhino, crocodile and monkey. “Does he like the animals I bought him?” He pointed towards them hopefully. 

She followed his gaze and nodded, a little put out. “He put the elephant in the washer, I couldn’t find it for days. And now he insists on sleeping with it.” 

The trace of a smile touched his lips and she gestured towards the sofa, sensing he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. It felt too rude to turn him away so soon, and she knew he would want to spend a little more time with Gabriel now they were in the warm. “Sit down…” She offered. “Do you want something to eat? I could make you a sandwich?”

He complied, slowly lowering himself and brushing his fingers softly through the loose strands of hair at the back of Gabriel’s neck. The baby was wriggling against the cushions, turning himself onto his front. “No…” He shook his head politely. “Thank you.”

Cassandra called from the doorway leading into the kitchen. “Tea?” She asked hopefully, watching them both with a gentle expression playing on her lips. She knew he was still playing catch up on their time together, having been kept from him for almost a year with only a few visits between. 

He nodded, eyes a little dreamy beneath his thick eyelashes. “Tea would be nice.” He said, voice almost a whisper as she bowed her head, cheeks a little warm as she ducked into the kitchen. He watched her go before turning to the giggling figure beside him, watching as he tried to stand against the back-rest of the sofa.

“Hey baby…” Taehyung grinned, clutching his waist and steadying him. It seemed crazy that he was already able to stand by himself and he wondered what else he had missed during their time apart. Cassandra had saved some mementos; a lock of dark, curly hair from his first haircut, a few videos of him attempting to crawl and failing massively as he rolled across the floor, a clip of him saying appa. That one he was watched during his final month of duty with tears in his eyes, wishing so hard that things had turned out differently. He looked up at the movement from the doorway as Cassandra poked her head around the frame. 

“Does he need changing?”

He shook his head as she came back into the room, clutching two steaming mugs which she placed in the centre of the coffee table, carefully out of reach. “I don’t think so. I did it just before we left.”

Reaching forward, she picked him up and gave a hesitant sniff. “We’re safe…” She confirmed, plonking him back down on Taehyung’s lap. 

“He liked the pudding you packed. He ate it all.” 

Cassandra lowered herself onto the opposite chair. “Were you followed?” She asked, suddenly nervous. 

He thought for a moment. “I don’t think so…”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay…good.”

“I’d have taken him to mine, but the decorators are still in. The paint fumes are quite strong.” He explained casually, bouncing his knee and grinning when the baby started to laugh ecstatically; it was strangely contagious and Cassandra joined in after a moment, unable to help herself. 

“What are you having done?” She asked, holding back a snort. 

“The lounge.” He thought for a moment. “I bought a peacock.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “A live one?”

He met her gaze, eyes swimming with humour. “No.”

“Oh.” She smirked, rolling her eyes with a small laugh. A taxidermy peacock in the lounge seemed too predictable, even for the man opposite. “At least he’ll learn about natural history.” She quipped. 

Taehyung leaned forward, kissing the dark hair on the top of Gabriel’s head delicately before moving him from his lap to rest against the cushion. “I was thinking of taking him to the Seodaemun Museum.” Lifting the brightly painted mug from the table, he took a few sips of tea; the cooling sensation of peppermint soothing his throat. 

Cassandra frowned. “He’s a little young…”

His finger wrapped around a curl, unaware of the concern in her voice. “They have changing facilities.”

She sighed. “I meant you’ll be spotted.”

He looked up suddenly. “He’s not a secret…”

“I know.” Cassandra whispered sadly, thinking through her next words. “I just thought it’d be easier if you…” She trailed off, before backtracking, shaking her head bleakly. “I don’t know.”

He watched her expression carefully, tone equally somber. “I’d ask you to come if things were different.”

She snorted humourlessly. “You mean if it wouldn’t cause a witch hunt?”

He was silent for a while, before whispering across the small space. “I’m sorry…” 

As though sensing the change in atmosphere, the baby let out a few strangled sobs and Taehyung reached for him automatically, putting the cup aside to set him back on his knee. 

“I never used to mind…” She murmured, as though talking to herself. “The thought of being spotted with you…”

“You do now?” He asked, sounding curious. She sensed a trace of hope in his voice but knew it was no use… 

“Gabriel…” She whispered in explanation; brow furrowed deeply into her forehead. A moment of silence passed between them before he sighed, nodding. 

“I know. I don’t want him to get hurt either.” He paused, looking from the soft, chubby bundle in his arms to the woman opposite. “Or you…” He said sincerely, voice strained. “It’d kill me Cass…” 

She didn’t need to reply and the quiet which once more settled over the room was suddenly unbearable. He let out a small cough, realising the time and the fact it had started to get dark outside. The wind had quietened down a little, but it was an unpleasant walk home either way. “It’s getting late…the contractors will be almost finished for the day.” He shifted on the sofa, breaking her trail of thought as he got to his feet. 

“Yeah…” She agreed quietly, a little relieved. “I was about to make dinner.”

“What are you having?”

“Chicken…” She stood up and walked around the side of the table, smiling a little when she saw that Gabriel had already started to nod against his chest. “He’ll be wanting a nap soon. He seems tired.”

“He’s grown so much…” Taehyung murmured, bending down to kiss his rosy cheek. 

“He’s gotten really chubby.” 

“All babies are chubby…” Straightening up, Taehyung looked at her softly. “He’s perfect though.”

“Yeah…” She agreed quietly as their eyes locked. “Get home safe…”

They were silent for a moment before moving forward in union to meet the other’s cheek. She pulled away as their noses brushed, realising he was going for the opposite corner, and tilted her head to the side before moving back in. He held her shoulders lightly as they tried again; her lips meeting his at the very corner of his mouth. They lingered for a moment as his fingertips moved softly under the edge of her sweater, brushing the back of her neck with a sigh; his lips were soft as he moved from the edge of her mouth to her cheek and kissed her lightly. His fragrance lingered on the collar of his shirt; tobacco and vanilla with the softest whisper of old, worn leather. It was comforting in contrast to the dark blue sky outside which she regarded with a shudder as he pulled away. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to take a cab home?” She asked, feeling a little tense as he stepped into the hallway.

He shook his head, giving one last glance towards the sleeping figure on the sofa. “I’d better not…I wouldn’t want anyone to know your address.”

She was silent as he gathered his coat and scarf from the hook in the hall, wrapping them over his long figure in the dim light cast from the living room. “Next Tuesday?” He called, fingers paused on the handle of the wooden door.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She replied, giving a nod before he set off into the cold.


End file.
